Cyborg
Victor "Vic" Stone, also known as Cyborg, was a highly athletic and gifted student known for his amazing athletic prowess. However, all of that soon changed when he was merged with foreign technology from a Motherbox, which caused him to enter a near death state. His father, Silas Stone, whose work left him rarely able to interact or support his son in his pursuit of football, hooked him up to an array of supercomputers in a medical room containing Earth's most advanced medical procedures. In a last effort to help his son survive, Silas inadvertently transformed Victor into a weapon as metal was grafted into the body of his son, transforming him into Cyborg. Biography Early Life Victor Stone was the son of a pair of scientists by the names of Silas Stone and Ellinore Stone. Used as a test subject for various intelligence enhancement projects, Victor resented their methods of research. Sometime during Victor's life, Ellinoire had passed away due to an experiment gone wrong, causing an ever growing gap to form in between himself and his father. Tensions growing between the two, Victor often kept his distance away from his father, only bothering to talk to him for mandatory parent involved activities such as sports. Enrolling in sports to cope with his mother's death, Victor found a calling passion in football. A high school student with amazing athletic prowess at a young age, he was at odds with his father, Silas Stone, who did not care much for Victor's love of football and sports. = Becoming Cyborg When Silas Stone failed to show up to all of Victor's games during the football season, Victor was upset and disappointed. He ended up catching a ride with one of his friends and got involved in a car crash where his body ended up being shredded and torn. His father, coincidentally driving towards the location where Victor had sustained most of his injuries, attempted to nurse Victor back to health, dragging him towards his vehicle and driving off to help the injured Victor by using one of his machines. Victor, enraged at his father for not showing up to the game that he had promised to show up at, grabbed a motherbox and had the alien foreign technology merged into his body. His chances of dying heightened, he was hooked up to an array of medical procedures and subsequently healed by the systems at the expense of his human structure, transformed into a cyborg. Powers Cybernetic Enhancement: Cyborg possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance and durability. Cyborg can also interface with computers. Built into his body-armor are an infrared eye, computer generator, sound amplifier/white noise cannon, and special programming adapters that allowed him to interface with other body extensions. Nanobionic Regeneration: Stones robotic's give him the ability to physically recover his damaged circuitry in the event of catastrophic structural impairment. The metal and other technological materials that have been grafted into his body allow him to recover metal gradually through a process of regeneration and recovering. This regeneration is possible as long as there is a metallic-like substance that exists of his technological structure and the metallic substance and chunks are large enough and notable in mass to be restructured by the artificial intelligence occupying Victor's conscious as an artificial hive mind, often being referred to as the Grid. Adaptive Countermeasures: Cyborg's systems are capable of fabricating and initializing any number of technological adaptations to deal with any adversary he comes across. E.I. creating synthetic kryptonite for Kryptonians, absorbing and redistributing energy for a phasing Martian. This ability comes with the exception that he understands the atomic structure of the technological adaptation he is creating or how it functions to a basic level. Without such, any adaptive countermeasures that he is attempting to create will inevitably fail. Superhuman Durability: His bones are reinforced with molybdenum-steel, making them impossible to break unless he is to suffer an explosive wave of a certain capacity that his body cannot handle. Upon the restructuring of his damaged body when his body began merging with the Motherbox, he was supported with other durable materials much harder and resistant than the metals normally found on Earth, allowing him to withstand and take plenty of injury without any lethal or fatal damage. These metals make him one of the most powerful superheroes on planet Earth when the question of his superhuman durability is called into play. Power Absorption: Vic's bionic components have the ability to siphon the powers of others within close proximity as long as said powers are compatible with the technology that he is operating with. A powerful ability, Victor Stone has a restrained limit when it comes to the amount of power that he can absorb from the target that he is latching onto and only uses the ability as a last resort. Abilities Equipment Relationships 'Silas Stone: ' 'Ellinoire Stone: ' Category:Human Category:Android Category:Cyberneticly-enhanced Category:Metropolis High Football Team Category:S.T.A.R Labs Employees Category:Street-level heroes Category:S.T.A.R Labs Experiments Category:Gotham City University Students Category:Doom Patrol members Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Cyborg Stories Category:Cyborg's Equipment